Various types of vehicle seats are proposed as the vehicle seat described above.
For example, as shown in FIG. 10, a vehicle seat described in Patent Document 1 includes a seat rotation mechanism 91 that supports a seat body 94 on a vehicle floor such that the seat body 94 is capable of rotating between a forwardly facing position in which the seat body faces forwardly with respect to a vehicle and a laterally facing position in which the seat body faces laterally with respect to the vehicle, and a drive mechanism 92 that rotates said seat body 94.
Further, the vehicle seat further includes a rotation restraining mechanism 100 that is capable of restraining rotation of the seat body 94 and removing the restraint in a condition that the seat body 94 is rotated to the forwardly facing position or the laterally facing position. The rotation restraining mechanism 100 includes lock plates 105a and 105b that are fixed to predetermined positions on a vehicle floor side, and a lock member 104 that is fixed to the seat body 94 side. The lock member 104 is capable of engaging the lock plates 105a and 105b when the seat body 94 is rotated to the forwardly facing position or the laterally facing position. Further, provided on the seat body 94 side are an unlocking motor 107 and an operation wire 108. The operation wire 108 transmits motion of the unlocking motor 107 to the lock member 104, so as to move the lock member 104 in an unlocking direction.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-97081